Thinking of you
by JemiCloisFan
Summary: Hello! So it's 100000% an AU based on the movie Pearl Harbor. The action takes place in 1941 where Bonnie and Elena are navy nurses. The first will start an interracial and illegal love affair with Dr Jake Riley (or Kai if you prefer) and the second will be charmed by the pilot Jeremy Borelli.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

July 1941

The train was rapidly making its way through the plains as Bonnie looked

outside the window. Her hair was perfectly curled and a small hat was sitting

on top of her head. Navy blue just like her uniform. She smiled proudly. She

was an army nurse now. She looked around and noticed people were glancing

at her. She was in the part of the train meant for people of color obviously but

her uniform was drawing attention. She got up. She needed to drink some

water and maybe eat a bit. She went to the lunch wagon.

* * *

Elena : **she got up** Ladies, I need to powder my nose. I'll be right back **she left the wagon**

She spent a few minutes in a scandalously little restroom and got out. Her

stomach grumbled so she decided to go grab a snack in the lunch wagon. She

went there and smiled politely.

Bartender : Excuse me Miss but you're in the wrong wagon.

Elena : **she looked at him and realized he was black** Oh sorry, I got distracted **she had a small awkward laugh**

Bartender : You'll find the lunch wagon for white people on the other side of the train, Miss.

Elena : Thank you **she was about to leave when she noticed a young woman in a navy uniform**

Bonnie was sipping her coffee quietly.

Elena : **she smiled** Hey, you're a navy nurse ?

Bonnie : **she looked up and was surprised to see a white chick** Yes, I am.

You're going to Hawaii too ?

Elena : **she nodded** Yup. Why don't you join the other girls ?

Bonnie : I think it's rather obvious.

Elena : What I see is that we're all blue. C'mon.

The young black woman thought about it. She was going to be among a lot of

white people anyway. She accepted her offer.

* * *

Pearl Harbor

Jake was making the monthly inventory with the head nurse.

Head nurse : How many rolls of bandages did you say ?

Jake : Twenty. Is it today that the new nurses are coming ?

Head nurse : Yes and you can charm them **she laughed a little**

Jake : I never did such a thing **he looked up from his sheet of paper**

Head nurse : Not on purpose but you will. Let's get going with the inventory.

They knew they were lucky to be there and not in Europe where the war was

raging since a couple years. United States weren't oficially involded but some

boys crossed the Atlantic Ocean to fight and they wrote how awful it was.

Nazis were strong. Jake ran a hand through his hair and remembered the

stories his father told him about World War One. He hoped they wouldn't be in

such a situation again anywhere else than poor Europe.

* * *

The new nurses travelled on a plane from Los Angeles to Pearl Harbor. They

landed safely but Bonnie was happy the flight wasn't longer. She didn't like to

fly and she resisted the temptation to kiss the ground.

Elena : **she looked around** It's so sunny, I'm going to love it !

Bonnie : Are you always so...so happy ?

Elena : Yes. Because I have everything I can ever wish for. Well except a husband **she looked at the sky**

Bonnie : I'm sure that will happen.

* * *

As they were speaking army planes flew through the sky training.

Jeremy landed perfectly and parked (AN : not sure if that's the right word) his

plane in the garage with the others. He climbed out and joined his crewmates.

Jim : Hey guys, have you heard about the new nurses ? Fresh meat.

Jeremy : Is there a day where you don't think about girls ?

Simon : C'mon Borelli, I bet you're looking for some company too. I'm sure a babe will do you good.

Jeremy : I can't say no to that **he wiped his sweat with a cloth**

* * *

They were all lined up in the lobby of the hospital.

Head nurse : **she smiled** Welcome to Hawaii, ladies ! After this little speech, I wil show you the hospital and where you will sleep. Well...*she noticed Bonnie* Oh excuse me, Miss, they didn't tell us we would have a colored nurse and we don't have a separate room for you.

Bonnie : That's fine. I can handle being among white people. I mean if that's not a problem for you.

Jake : It shouldn't be.

All heads turned towards him.

Jake : Hello **he smiled** I'm doctor Riley, but you can call me Jake, and you'll be under my watch and nurse Swanson's for your time in Pearl Harbor.

Bonnie looked at him. Tall, dark and handsome. Interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Nurse Swanson showed them where they would spend their personnal time. It

was a house near the beach. They would have to pair up to share the bedrooms.

The girls felt uncomfortable around Bonnie and Elena said she would be the

one sharing a room with her. The young woman smiled politely and after

putting her bags on her bed she left to the beach. She walked on the sand for a

while observing the waves. It was soothing. When she felt she was calm

enough she sat down and used the paper and pen she brought with her.

* * *

 _Dear mama,_

 _you told me to write you as soon as I arrived and that is what I'm doing. I_

 _started to settle and Hawaii seems very beautiful. I will definetly explore more_

 _of it on my free time. I know you want to know about the other nurses, if they_

 _accepted me or not. The truth is it's too soon to tell except for the casual_

 _segregation. One of my new colleague is very nice though. Her name is Elena._

* * *

She described her friend a little bit and finished the letter. She didn't talk about

doctor Jake. She knew her mother wouldn't like it. She left the beach deciding

she would post the letter tomorrow.

* * *

The next day

Elena : I feel so nervous. Like the first day of school nervous **she fixed her collar and tried to smile**

Bonnie : I think I'm more nervous than you are **she touched her white outfit**

Elena : Oh don't worry, I'm sure they'll forget that you're...um...

Bonnie : A colored woman ? It's not an insult you know, well it's not supposed to be one.

Elena : Sorry. You're a nurse because you're competent and people should know that your skin color shouldn't matter **she smiled**

Bonnie : Thanks.

They joined the others for breakfast. When they came to the hospital Nurse

Swanson told them that they had to vaccinate the soldiers.

* * *

Later on

Bonnie left the room mad. Who did they think they were ?! She was a good

nurse and...She bumped into him.

Jake : Wow, you look really upset. What's happening ?

Bonnie : I have to give shots to soldiers and they refused because I'm not white. They said they wanted another nurse.

Jake : I see. Show me where they are.

Bonnie : Alright **she walked back in the room**

The men looked at them.

Jake : Hello, gentlemen. Scared of needles ?

Steve : We ain't scared of that, doc. We just want a white nurse.

Jake : All are not available. They're vaccinating other soldiers. You'll have to do with nurse...

Bonnie : Bennett.

Jake : Nurse Bennett will take care of you.

Steve : We're patient. We'll wait for another nurse.

Jake : Apparently you need to get your earing checked. Ok so since you're the spokeman, I'm going to say it one last time. Nurse Bennett will shot you or you're not getting your vaccine. And it's mandatory to stay in the army.

They groaned.

Jake : You can proceed, Nurse Bennett.

Bonnie : Thank you, doctor.

* * *

Meanwhile in another room

Elena : Next !

Elena : Hello, looks like you're the last one.

Jeremy : Yes. Um it doesn't really hurt, right ?

Elena : Nope. Pull your pants down, please.

Jeremy : **he chuckled** And it's not even a date **he turned around and did as told**

The young woman prepared the syringe. She grabbed a cotton wool and dabbed

it with an antibacterial lotion. She cleaned a spot on his butt.

Elena : I'm going to do it.

Jeremy : Al-

She jabbed him and injected the vaccine. She pulled out the needle and spanked

him a little.

Jeremy : Did you really have to do that ? **he pulled his pants up**

Elena : It stimulates the vaccine.

Jeremy : Thanks, Miss.

Elena : I'm nurse Gilbert but you can call me Elena. You're good to go, soldier.

Jeremy : I'm a pilot actually. Jeremy Borelli at your service **he smiled and left**

* * *

To answer a question I had, yes 'Borelli' is from Chicago Fire. I often use this last name so he's not related to Elena but yeah it's Jeremy Gilbert.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Bonnie went to the post office and gave her enveloppe to a black woman. She

paid the stamp and walked down the street.

?: Hey, you're one of the new nurses ?

Bonnie : **she looked at the black man** Yes. You're in the army ?

?: Yes, my name is Franklin **he smiled**

Bonnie : Nice to meet you, Franklin. I'm Bonnie.

Franklin : I'm glad they're having a black nurse.

Bonnie : Me too, me too **she smiled**

Franklin : There's not a lot of colored folks around here. A few in the army, Annie you probably met her at the post office and then you.

Bonnie : Small world. I have to go. I say it again, it was nice to meet you.

Franklin : **he touched his hat and nodded** Miss.

* * *

A couple of days later the nurses decided to go to the beach. They took a basket

full of food, books, sunglasses, sunscreen and a ball to play. The day was sunny

as usual. They talked and laughed as they walked down the small path towards

the sand. They were wearing summer dresses with bikinis underneath. It was

finally their day off. The work wasn't too much but since it was their first days

it was overwhelming. They were happy to relax. They settled on the beach.

Bonnie took off her dress revealing a red bikini. Her mother disapproved the

color but it fitted her skin tone and she bought it anyway. The girls spent a nice

afternoon.

Elena : Oh look who's here.

The colored woman looked in the direction she was pointing and saw Jake. He

was laying on a beach towel shirtless and with sunglasses.

Maggie (one of the nurses) : **she sighed** He's so handsome.

Elena : **to Bonnie** You should go talk to him.

Bonnie : Why me ?

Elena : **she threw the beach ball and it landed next to Jake** Oppsss...

Bonnie : Elena !

Elena : I'm too tired now **she sat on the sand**

* * *

She groaned and walked towards Jake.

Jake : Hey, it's yours ? **He looked at her and thought she was very beautiful**

Bonnie : Yes, sorry about that **she grabbed the ball**

Jake : It's ok **he smiled**

Bonnie : I want to thank you again for what you did the other day.

Jake : No need. It wasn't a big deal.

Bonnie : It was for me. You don't know how it feels like to be black in a very white world.

Jake : I guess not. I was happy to help you and I will continue. Anytime.

Bonnie : You're different.

Jake : Yes I am **he looked at her body again**

Bonnie : **she cleared her throat** I should go. I'll see you tomorrow.

Jake : Can't wait, Nurse Bennett.

She walked away with the ball. Her cheeks were burning up.

* * *

Meanwhile

Elena noticed Jeremy was at the beach bar. She put on her dress and walked

there with a smile on her face.

Elena : Hello, soldier.

Jeremy : **he smiled** Elena.

Elena : Nice to see you when you don't have your pants down.

The bartender gave him a weird look.

Jeremy : **He scratched his neck** She's a nurse.

Elena : Sorry, sometimes words come out wrong from my mouth.

Jeremy : It's fine. I'm happy to see you too. You want a drink ?

Elena : Thanks but no thanks **she smiled**

Jeremy : Alright. So you're new to Pearl Harbor.

Elena : Yes. I came last week.

Jeremy : I could give you a tour and maybe after we can go to the movies. What do you say ?

Elena : Today ?

Jeremy : Oh not today I don't have enough time but I can call you if you want.

Elena : I'd love that. Call at the beach house **she smiled**

Jeremy : I will and please call me Jeremy.

Elena : Mmmm I don't know I like 'soldier' **she picked a cherry and ate it** I'm waiting on your call **she left**

The bartended whistled.

Jeremy : Oh I know.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

August 1941

Bonnie : You're good to go **she smiled**

Soldier : Thanks, ma'am **he looked at his bandaged forearm** You were very competent, I swear.

Bonnie : Did you doubt it ?

Soldier : Well...

Bonnie : Say no more. Make sure the bandage stays clean and change it daily **she gave him what he needed**

Soldier : Thanks **he left**

She sighed and cleaned the table.

Jake : **he went in and smiled** Goodmorning.

Bonnie : **she smiled** Hello. How are you today ?

Jake : I'm fine but you look a bit upset.

Bonnie : I can treat patients now but they...They're so surprised the 'negro nurse' actually knows something.

Jake : You're on the right path. Don't worry too much.

Bonnie : **she laughed a little** My mom likes to call it 'the white path'.

Jake : Maybe you already guessed that but I hate segregation.

Bonnie : Me too. It's so unfair to be judged on your skin color. I mean last time I checked I had the same human body as white people.

The young doctor looked at her. He had done that a lot over the past month

when she wasn't paying attention. She was really pretty, adorable and smart. He

smiled and chuckled.

Bonnie : What ?

Jake : Nothing **he shook his head** You talked about your mother. What about your father ? Is he proud of you ?

Bonnie : He is. I just met him five times in my life.

Jake : Oh I'm sorry.

Bonnie : You couldn't know.

She wasn't telling him the whole truth though.

Jake : I was wondering...

Bonnie : Yes ?

Jake : Would you like to go on a picnic with me on the beach ?

Bonnie : Oh um...

Jake : Forget it. Sorry I asked **he walked away**

Bonnie : No, wait !

He turned around.

Bonnie : We'd have to be sneaky. I don't want any trouble.

Jake : So it's a yes ?

Bonnie : Yes, I accept to go with you.

Jake : **he smiled** Great. Meet me here tomorrow at 6 pm ?

Bonnie : Can't wait.

The headnurse called for Jake.

Jake : Duty's calling **he winked at her and left**

* * *

The next day

Bonnie was in the kitchen preparing some chicken.

Elena : Mmmm that smells good.

Bonnie : **she smiled** My mother's recipe.

Elena : You have a special occasion ?

Bonnie : Eh...

Elena : A secret for a secret ? **she smirked** I'm seeing a pilot. Jeremy.

Bonnie : Ohhhh so that's why you're sneaking out at night.

Elena : We haven't gone too far yet.

Bonnie : Alright...I'm...*she whispered* I'm going on a picnic with Jake.

Elena : I knew it had something to do with him.

Bonnie : Well you kinda pushed me towards him.

Elena : True true but he's very handsome.

Bonnie : Yes.

Elena : Can I taste it ? **she grabbed a fork**

Bonnie : Of course.

Elena : **she took a bite and chewed slowly** You're lucky. It tastes as delicious as it smells.

Bonnie : Thanks, I hope Jake will like it.

Elena : Good luck and don't do anything I wouldn't.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Bonnie walked on the beach and looked around. She told Jake she wanted

somewhere private so no one would see them. She was nervous.

Jake : Hey.

She got startled and gasped.

Jake : Jeez, I feel like I'm trying to murder you or something.

Bonnie : Sorry, I'm nervous.

Jake : It's going to be alright, c'mon.

She followed him to a small cove.

Jake : So what do you think ?

Bonnie : **she looked around** It's quiet and nice.

Jake : And isolated just like you wished.

Bonnie : Thanks for that.

The young doctor layed a blanket on the sand and invited her to sit down. They

could hear the waves rolling on the beach.

Bonnie : I made chicken **she opened her basket**

Jake : **he smiled** My favorite meat. I brought some stuff too.

Bonnie : Oh really ? I'm surprised **she blushed** I didn't mean to say...

Jake : No, it's fine. A man who knows how to cook is rare I admit.

Bonnie : How did that happen ?

Jake : Well I was always a curious mind- that's how I became a doctor later- but when I was a kid I used to observe my mom after school watching what she was preparing for dinner.

Bonnie : And that's how you learned.

Jake : Indeed. I'm not sure it's good so **he opened his own basket** if you get food poisoning I can cure you **he flashed a smile**

Bonnie : Oh but I'm a nurse dear Doctor Riley so I can do that on my own.

Jake : Bonnie, you just ruined my pickup line.

Bonnie : Sorry.

Jake : I was joking, don't worry **he took out some sandwiches and a salad** I hope you will like it though.

Bonnie : I'll be the judge. Did you think about the plates and everything else ?

Jake : I...*he looked in his basket* Oh no.

Bonnie : I got that covered **she smiled**

* * *

Later

Elena was brushing her long hair. The sun just disappeared and she looked at

the clock. She was supposed to meet Jeremy in fifteen minutes outside. She got

up and walked to her closet wondering what she could wear. It was not a fancy

date but she always wanted to look pretty. After a few hesitations she picked up

a red dress.

* * *

Jeremy was waiting impatiently. He didn't have a lot of time and Elena needed

to hurry up. The girl was gorgeous but she was often late ! Finally he saw her

coming out of the house quietly and smiled.

Elena : Sorry I'm late.

Jeremy : It's all forgotten **he kissed her**

Elena : Mmmm someone is eager.

Jeremy : We should go now. I have less than two hours now.

Elena : Let's go.

* * *

Meanwhile

Bonnie : So you forgot the plates but not the candles ?

Jake : What can I say ? I'm romantic **he shrugged**

Bonnie : **she looked at the waves** The ocean's so beautiful.

Jake : Bon, can I ask you something ?

Bonnie : What do you want to know ?

Jake : Don't take this wrong but how did you become a nurse ?

Bonnie : You're asking this because of my skin color.

Jake : I didn't mean to offend you.

Bonnie : White folks always think skin is a big issue **she turned to him** If I tell you something very personnal will you keep it for yourself ?

Jake : Of course.

Bonnie : My mom's a maid like a lot of black women. In the early 20's she worked for a rich politician. White obviously. He was married but it didn't stop him from having an affair with my mom. When she got pregnant he fired her. But since he felt guilty he provided for her and the baby. I met him once or twice. A tall man.

Jake : Are you telling me your dad's white ? You're half white ?

Bonnie : **she laughed a little** You're reacting as if I'm some kind of fairy. It's not that unusual. I mean mixed children not fairies.

Jake : I'm just surprised. Your skin...

Bonnie : It's more my mom's side.

Jake : So this politician...

Bonnie : You won't know more about his identity. He lives in Washington. I have two half siblings that have no idea I exist. So when I grew up and wanted to become a nurse I went to see my dad. He pulled some strings and asked for a favor. That's how I'm here now. You can't tell anyone, please.

Jake : I promise **he touched her face softly and leaned in before kissing her**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

She didn't know how to react. She was aware it was a date but she didn't expect

him to act like that so soon or ever. He was still kissing her and she felt

butterflies soaring in her stomach. She moved her lips softly against his. He

smiled and for a moment nothing else mattered except this moment. But it

didn't last forever.

Bonnie : **she pulled away** No.

Jake : I'm sorry it was inapropriate.

Bonnie : Yes, you can be ! What were you thinking ?

Jake : We had a connection and...

Bonnie : This whole thing was a bad idea **she gathered her belongings**

Jake : No please wait...

Bonnie : I can't. We might share the same job but we're different **she got up** I won't make the same mistake as my mother.

Jake : Bonnie...

Bonnie : And if you tell anyone my secret I'll make your life a living hell **she left in a hurry**

Jake : Wow...

* * *

The next morning

Elena was singing while cooking some eggs for the breakfast. Her evening was

magical. She was sure her parents would be mad but she didn't care. Her virtue

was her business and Jeremy wasn't the first man she was with. One of the

neighbor's sons in her hometown did the trick on a Sunday afternoon.

Bonnie : Someone's happy.

Elena : Oh goodmorning **she lowered her voice** How was your date ?

Bonnie : I...It was good at first but then he kissed me.

Elena : And you didn't want to ? **she stopped** Wait, he didn't force you or anything, right ?

Bonnie : You're going to burn your eggs.

Elena : What ? **she looked at the pan** Oh shit **she fixed the mess the best she could and slid the eggs on a plate**

Bonnie : No, he didn't force me. I don't think he would.

Elena : And you didn't like his kiss.

Bonnie : No, I liked it. It's just...I'm here for my job not to have an affair.

Elena : You can live both. I do **she grabbed a fork** You want some breakfast ?

* * *

Later

She had done her best to avoid him. She knew it wasn't very mature but she

couldn't face him so soon. But that wasn't his opinion. He went to find her

around lunchtime.

Jake : Can I talk to you, Nurse Bennett ?

Bonnie : Now ?

Jake : Yes, it can't wait **he grabbed her arm and walked her in the garden** That's better, Bonnie.

Bonnie : We have nothing to talk about.

Jake : Look, I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable yesterday. That wasn't my intention.

Bonnie : And what are your intentions ? **she crossed her arms**

Jake : You think I'm going to take advantage of you. As if you were my slave or something.

Bonnie : Look around you. You don't need to think that much to find examples. Black women are a good target for white males. That's a fact.

Jake : Well if you think so little about me, I'm sure I don't want to know more about you or see you **he nodded** We're done here, Nurse Bennett **he walked away very frustrated and a little hurt**

She sighed feeling bad. Maybe she had been too harsh but it was too late.

* * *

A week later

Jake was at the beach bar relaxing. His mind was on Bonnie all week and it was

upsetting. She rejected him and the last thing he wanted was to think about her

like some sad puppy ! He drank his shot and took a deep breath. It was a nice

and warm evening. He turned his head to the entrance when he heard a group

of girls going inside. It was the nurses. He mentally groaned when he saw

Bonnie but then he smiled. _You're hopeless_ , he thought. She looked so innocent

and wondering what she was doing here. Elena smiled at her to make her feel

more at ease. Jake asked himself what he should do. A part of him wanted to

talk to her but then he remembered she didn't like him that much. He ordered

one last shot and prepared himself to leave. He turned around and almost

bumped into her.

Bonnie : Hey.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Jake : Sorry, I didn't hear you coming **he walked away**

When he was outside the bar he took a deep breath. The air was still warm even

though the first stars appeared in the sky.

Bonnie : I want to talk to you.

Jake : Why ? You're not afraid I'm gonna rape you in the bushes ?

Bonnie : **she cleared her throat** I was unfair with you.

Jake : Tell me about it. I never forced you to go on a date with me.

Bonnie : I know. It's just...

Jake : **softly** What is it ?

Bonnie : I don't want to end up like my mother. Alone and desperatly in love with a man who can never be here. Not to mention with a mixed-race kid.

Jake : Well, I'm not your father and you're not her.

Bonnie : Or maybe I am. Look at me. I already have a thing for a white man.

Jake : I do hope it's me.

She glared at him.

Jake : Too soon, I see. Look, I don't have a white wife waiting for me. I'm not even married.

Bonnie : I'm conflicted.

Jake : Can I walk you home ? I promise I won't kiss you.

Bonnie : Let's go. I don't like that bar.

They walked in silence for a while.

Bonnie : Do you mind if...

Jake : What ?

Bonnie : Do you mind if we go walk on the shore ?

Jake : No, we can do that now.

They took their shoes off and walked on the sand.

Bonnie : It's so quiet and peaceful.

Jake : I can't imagine it any other way.

Bonnie : I bet that's what people in Europe said.

Jake : I know. I think I can't wrap my head around the idea of a war happening for us. It's too much.

Bonnie : Me neither **she placed her feet in the waves and laughed a little**

He thought that he could stay forever here with her.

* * *

Later

Elena : I need to go home. It's so late.

Jeremy : Just one more kiss.

Elena : That's what you said five minutes ago.

Jeremy : You're too addictive **he kissed her neck**

Elena : **she closed her eyes** I bet you say that to all the girls.

Jeremy : There's no other girl.

Elena : Mmmmm really ?

Jeremy : **he pulled away** Look, we don't have a conventional relationship because we're not married and we...But I care about you and I only see you.

Elena : **she smiled** I care about you too.

* * *

She sneaked in the house quietly. It was late and she didn't want to wake up

anyone or be seen. The lights were still on in the room she was sharing with

Bonnie. The young woman was reading a book.

Elena : Oh you're still up.

Bonnie : I couldn't sleep just yet.

Elena : What's on your mind ? **she went in the bathroom and changed** I saw you leaving with Jake. Any progress ?

Bonnie : He's not mad at me anymore.

Elena : **she cleaned her face washing off the make-up and went back in the bedroom** I don't think he was mad at you. Just upset.

Bonnie : Maybe so.

Elena : **she climbed in her own bed** You can't sleep because of that ?

Bonnie : No **she hesitated** How do you know Jeremy is the one ?

Elena : I don't. I like him a lot and it's fun to date him. You can do the same with Jake, I already told you.

Bonnie : I know.

Elena : Ohhh you're awake because you're actually going to follow my advice ?

Bonnie : I want to. I liked the kiss and he's very nice.

Elena : And you like him.

Bonnie : **she smiled** I have butterflies in my stomach.

Elena : That's good **she layed on her pillow** Our little Bonnie met her prince charming.

Bonnie smiled and put the book on her nightstand. They said goodnight before

turning the lights off. The young nurse felt asleep thinking about her handsome

doctor.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The next morning Bonnie was in the bathroom looking at Elena's make up. She

wondered if she could try some. She grabbed the lipstick and put a layer on her

mouth. That looked good but not suitable for work. Not to mention she didn't

want to seem desperate for attention. She washed it off.

* * *

Hospital

Jake whistled while walking along the hallways. Maybe he had a chance with

Bonnie and his heart jumped at the thought. His mom always told him he was a

softie and she was absolutly right. He wished he could tell her about Bonnie but

he wasn't sure how she would react. She hoped he would date Sally, a girl in

their neighborhood. When he was transfered to Pearl Harbor she thought he

would find a nice white girl as she said in her letters. He didn't need to

underline the important word in the previous sentence. And also any

relationship with a colored person was illegal.

Patient : Doctor, please !

Jake : **he walked to his bed** What's the matter, sir ?

Patient : I need some painkillers. I'm dying here.

Jake : **he checked the clipboard** Not quite but appendicitis is really painful.

Patient : A bit of morphine, please.

* * *

After he was done taking care of the man he went to get some coffee. It was his

drug.

Bonnie : Hello, doctor **she smiled**

She was also drinking coffee but from the colored table.

Jake : Hello, sweet nurse.

Bonnie : So I was thinking...

Another nurse came in and she stopped talking. She hoped she wouldn't take

too long or she would lost her courage. The other nurse made herself some tea

and left.

Jake : What were you thinking ?

Bonnie : Maybe we could try another date.

Jake : **he got closer** Are you asking me out, nurse Bennett ?

Bonnie : **she nodded** I want to make you a good dinner.

Jake : We need to hide at my place then. You live with other nurses.

Bonnie : When ?

Jake : Tomorrow ?

Bonnie : Fine with me. What's your address ?

Jake : I'm not picking you up ? It doesn't feel romantic.

Bonnie : I know but it's not safe. You can be romantic after if you want.

Jake : Alright **he told her his address**

Bonnie : **she nodded** I can walk there.

* * *

The next night

Bonnie was holding her bags while she walked towards his house. She was glad

there was not a lot of people around. Maybe they imagined she was a maid or

something of that kind. She didn't mind as long as they didn't ask questions.

Her thoughts might seem paranoid but the Jim Crow laws were not a joke and

not to be taken lightly. Every colored people knew the rules but trespassing

one was so daring. Her nurse studies taught Bonnie that white and black

people were not different. They had the same bodies and suffered from the

same diseases. She reached the back door -her idea again- and knocked. He

opened it almost immediatly and they greeted each other.

Jake : At least let me do that **he grabbed the groceries bags**

She closed the door behind her and looked around. The house was smaller than

the one she usually lived in but this one was designed for a couple with kids,

not for a bunch of nurses. The decoration was minimalist because Jake was a

single male as well as a doctor and he preferred practical furnitures. He placed

the bags on the counter and handed her a rose.

Bonnie : Oh thank you.

Jake : I set the table. Over there.

They walked in the dinning room and the young woman got impressed. He

succeeded in putting in place a romantic setting for two.

Jake : I'll lit the candles when we eat.

Bonnie : You have some china ? **she looked at the plates**

Jake : My mom sent them in case I would meet an interesting woman.

Bonnie : **she smiled** And you're using them for me.

Jake : Yes, milady. Alright, now I'm very curious on what you planned for dinner.

Bonnie : My favorite. My mom taught me this one when I was little **she paused** Fried chicken with rice.

Jake : Let's go cooking.

Bonnie : You cook ?

Jake : I need to eat, you know.

Bonnie : Yes of course **she shook her head** Shall we ?


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

They were in the kitchen side by side while preparing the ingredients. Their

hands were touching once in a while and that made them giggle like two teens

in love.

Jake : Do you want to listen to some music ?

Bonnie : **she smiled** Yes.

He went to turn the radio on and he walked back to the counter making some

dance moves.

Bonnie : **she giggled** Look at you, Fred Astaire.

Jake : **he extended his hand** Can I have this dance, Miss Rogers ?

Bonnie : Right now ? But the food...

Jake : Can wait. C'mon, Ginger !

Bonnie : Fine **she cleaned her hands before joining him**

They danced along the song. He even dipped her which made her laugh.

Bonnie : You're a good dancer. If that doctor thing doesn't work out...

Jake : I don't know if my parents would survive.

Bonnie : Mmm what are they like ?

Jake : Parents ? Sorry, I don't really know what to say. I'm not used to talk about my life.

Bonnie : And would they like me ?

Jake : I think they would like your personality but not as my date.

Bonnie : I guessed so. We should go back to cooking.

Jake : Bonnie...

Bonnie : It's ok **she shook her head** Actually it's not but there's nothing we can do about it tonight so let's live in the present, eh ?

Jake : I agree.

They finished preparing the food.

* * *

Jake : It's delicious **he took another bite**

Bonnie : I have to warn you that this recipe is addictive.

Jake : I believe you mmmmm.

She laughed a little.

Jake : I like your laugh.

Bonnie : And you're so cheesy.

Jake : You don't appreciate it ?

Bonnie : I never said that **she smiled**

Jake : More wine ? **he grabbed the bottle** It's not French but they have other priorities right now.

Bonnie : Just a little bit. I don't want to be drunk.

Jake : That's not my idea.

* * *

They were on the couch eating dessert.

Bonnie : It's my time to say it's delicious.

Jake : Chocolate cake's always a winner.

Bonnie : You're a good baker.

Jake : I used to watch my mom a lot when I was little.

Bonnie : So it's like a family recipe.

Jake : Yes.

Bonnie : **she smiled** You have chocolate on your mouth.

Jake : Oh **he grabbed a napkin**

Bonnie : Let me.

Jake : Now who's corny ?

They didn't say more because they were now so close to each other. She leaned

in and kissed him. It surprised him but he quickly kissed her back. He pulled

her on his lap and deepened the kiss. They made out for a while.

Jake : We should stop here.

Bonnie : Mmmmm...

He kissed her neck.

Bonnie : You're right, we should stop.

He pulled away and smiled. He didn't want to force her in anything.

Bonnie : I'm enjoying this.

Jake : Same, a bit too much.

Bonnie : I know **she giggled**

Jake : I don't want to take away your innocence.

Bonnie : I know what's supposed to happen.

Jake : But have you experienced it ?

Bonnie : No. You ?

Jake : Yes. Look you know I'd be more than happy than to introduce you to this world but not tonight. It's too soon.

Bonnie : I'm not ready.

Jake : And when you are, I'll be here.

Bonnie : I'm sure you will **she punched his shoulder playfully and got off of his lap**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

September 1941

Bonnie smiled in the kiss. They were in a closet at the hospital.

Jake : Let's hope no one needs anything from these shelves.

Bonnie : Shhh you know how paranoid I am.

He chuckled and kissed her neck.

Bonnie : Mmmm **she closed her eyes**

They heard a noise outside the closet and froze. The person tried to open the

door but they had locked it. The nurse cursed and walked away.

Bonnie : **she whispered** We need to leave !

Jake : I know. You go first.

She opened the door ajar and checked if the hallway was empty. When the coast

was clear she left the closet quickly. She knew he'd do the same in a few

minutes. She dealed with a few cases and went for a coffee break. She saw Elena.

Bonnie : Hey, you left so fast this morning.

Elena : Yes, I...I have a lot on my mind and I couldn't sleep.

Bonnie : I'm a good listener **she took a sip**

Elena : I...*she frowned and walked away almost running*

Bonnie : That was weird.

She didn't know if she should wait but another nurse called her for help.

* * *

Later

Bonnie : Elena, you're having lunch with me ?

Elena : I'm not hungry but I'll sit with you.

They went to the cafeteria and Bonnie grabbed her lunch before they sat down.

Bonnie : A penny for your thoughts.

Elena : I'm late.

Bonnie : Late as in...

Elena : **she lowered her voice** I might be pregnant.

Bonnie : Oh wow.

Elena : Being a nurse is making this worse. I know all the signs !

Bonnie : You need to see a doctor to be sure.

Elena : That's not possible. I know all the doctors here and they know I'm not married.

Bonnie : I'm sure Jake would understand.

Elena : I don't know...

Bonnie : Think about it, ok ?

* * *

The next day

Jake : So do I have to swear on the bible or... ?

Bonnie : Jake, what am I going to do with you ? You have to be serious !

Elena : Yes you have to ! **she crossed her arms**

Jake : You two are uptight.

Elena : It's not you who's going to face the consequences.

Jake : True, sorry.

If she was indeed pregnant and if Jeremy refused to marry her then her life

would be hard.

Jake : I'm going to take blood and urine samples.

Elena : And you won't talk to anyone ?

Jake : I swear.

* * *

Bonnie : Do you think Jeremy will support you ?

Elena : I don't know.

Bonnie : But you've been dating for months.

Elena : We didn't discuss babies !

Bonnie : Elena !

Elena : Sorry. We don't even know if I'm pregnant but if I am I'm screwed.

Bonnie : If you are, you'll tell him ?

Elena : Yes, I will.

Bonnie : How does it feel, you know...

Elena : **she smiled** Are you talking about sex ?

Bonnie : **with a small voice** Yes.

Elena : There's no shame in that. You want to sleep with Jake, right ?

Bonnie : Shhh someone could hear you !

Elena : So what do you want to know exactly ?

Bonnie : I know what's supposed to happen but how does it feel really ?

Elena : Honestly the first time will be painful even with a doctor who knows anatomy but the other times will be great.

Bonnie : I need more details.

Elena : Alright so...

They started to whisper.


End file.
